Cory Phelps
* |equipment=* |vehicles= |hair=*Brown *2 centimeters |eyes=Green |augment= |cyber= |medical=*OCD *Schizoid (SPD) |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War *Post-War |types=*Marine *SOG *ODST |notable= |affiliation=*UNSCDF }} Cory Phelps (SN 14706-85791-CP) was a UNSC Marine that served as part of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Phelps was a veteran ODST, having served in the ODSTs since the ODST Training Class of 2526. Despite his highly respectable status he never achieved a high rank due to a lack of desire. When he graduated ODST Training in March of 2526, he was promoted to Corporal, his highest rank. Phelps was known for being an excellent shot with either of his weapons, as well as for his remarkable service record including doing ONI's dirty work, fighting in the Second Harvest Campaign, Arcadia, New Constantinople, Paris IV, Reach and Earth, without counting his anti-Insurrectionist work during his service with the Marine Corp before becoming an ODST. History Early Life Cory Phelps was born in 2502 on the seventh day in the month of May. He was born on a naval base on the planet Reach. His mother was a fire control officer on a frigate. His father, Andre Phelps was an ORION. Andre was killed before he was born in an anti-Insurrectionist activity not long after his mother discovered she was pregnant. While Cory was in the womb, he was subject to significant biochemical augmentations. The widow was ordered to leave for an extended deployment in the Navy shortly after Phelps' birth. He was put into a foster home. Childhood }} Before being put into a foster home, Phelps was subjected to thorough biochemical augmentation, mainly consisting of hormone quantity adjustment, to ensure his survival and ability to be called upon for later programs if necessary. The Spartan 1.1 was then put into a foster home with parents not privy to his adjustments. These parents had little dealings with the military but avid patriots, and such were suggested to take Phelps. Phelps grew up with no knowledge of his mother's actual identity. He never was told of his mother's job and brought up to believe his foster parents were his real parents. When he turned eight his foster parents told him the truth. He was told his father was a Marine and died a hero. He was also told his mother Janette was still killed in a naval battle. It was then that Phelps made his decision to join the military when he became older. School Social Teenage Years Military Career Boot Camp 'Receiving (Phase 0)' On June 5, 2520, less than a month after Phelps' eighteenth birthday, Phelps was sent to a military facility on Reach for training. This facility, Camp Dundurell, was a UNSCDF Marine Corps training facility where all recruits were sent to be trained. It was here that Phelps learned how to fire a rifle, treat small wounds, work as a team, and think tactically. Disembarking from the transport aircraft that took him to Camp Dundurell, recruits such as Phelps must stand on yellow footprints and learn how to stand at attention and stand in formation. After this, Phelps was given permission to inform his foster parents of his safe arrival. After this he was searched for contraband, issued training uniforms, and issued toiletries. Then Phelps was given his first "military haircut," a bald shave. Then Phelps was issued a MA37, which was still used as the standard rifle at Camp Dundurell in 2520, given a multi-vaccination shot, issued a barcode tattoo on his neck, and had medical paperwork completed. For Phelps, these three days were completely sleepless. After this an Initial Strength Test is issued. Phelps was able to complete three pullups, sixty crunches in two minutes, twenty two push ups in two minutes, and a mile and a half in eleven minutes. After all of this, Phelps was left to experience "Black Friday," the day the trainees met their permanent Drill Instructors and Company Commander. Recruits are familiarized with incentive training as one of the consequences of disobedience or failure to perform to a Drill Instructor's expectations. The Drill Instructors physically, psychologically, and mentally challenge the recruits, including yelling at maximum volume and intimidation, to simulate stress of the battlefield and elicit immediate compliance to instructions. The remainder of receiving is made as confusing and disorienting for the recruits as possible, to help distance the recruits from civilian habits and to prepare them for Marine Corps discipline. 'Phase 1' Phase 1 is where Phelps' civilian habits were broken in favor of UNSCMC habits. Phelps also learned about the military here. He was subject to classes about the Marine Corps and its history and culture, first aid, rank structure and insignia, protocol, customs and courtesies, the 11 General Orders, aspects of the five paragraph order, prepare equipment for use (such as how to properly make a rack), regulations regarding uniforms, and other topics. Recruits also learned through the use of rote memorization and mnemonics; recruits are expected to be able to recite a passage or quote in unison, without error, and on demand. It was in this phase that Phelps was familiarized with his MA37 rifle. At Camp Dundurell, this weapon, never referred to as a "gun", stays with the recruit through the entirety of recruit training, being locked to his or her rack at night, while platoons will stack weapons together under guard for activities where retaining it is impractical, such as swimming. Recruits must memorize the rifle's serial number, the four weapons safety rules, the four weapons conditions, and go through preparatory lessons in marksmanship. In addition, recruits use the rifles in close order drill, and will spend considerable time cleaning their weapons. Phelps and the other recruits also had to experience an increasingly difficult physical training regime. Recruits undergo the first of their conditioning marches, which will grow in length. Periodic fitness tests assess which recruits need more attention, and those who consistently fail to meet the minimum are in danger of being sent to the PCP. Recruits will conduct two pugil stick bouts and are introduced to the obstacle course. 'Phase 2' Phase 2 was where Phelps learned the beginning of his field skills. In the first week of the second phase, recruits are taught swimming and water survival. This is the first event where failure to pass will result in a recruit being dropped to a different company to restart training and attempt to qualify again. The second week is known as "Grass Week". This week is partly spent in a class setting to learn about marksmanship principles and how to shoot efficiently. The third week is called "Firing Week", which ends with Qualification Day. This week Phelps was awakened early in the morning to prepare the rifle range for firing. Phelps spent all day running through the Known Distance Course of Fire, in order to practice their marksmanship skills with live rounds. Half of the platoons will fire at the 200, 300, and 500 yards, in the standing, sitting, kneeling and prone positions; the other half will mark targets in the pits. Friday of that week is qualification day, where recruits must qualify with a minimum score in order to earn a marksmanship badge and continue training. Phelps qualified successfully with startling accuracy. After the rifle training, recruits begin "Team Week." During this week, recruits are placed in various service jobs around Camp Dundurell, such as yard work, cleaning of barracks, and maintenance of vehicles. During this week, recruits are able to revisit previous instruction and retake tests, a luxury Phelps did not require. Recruits that need to have medical or dental needs addressed. Phelps required his Wisdom Teeth to be pulled. Phelps was also fitted for their service and dress uniforms. 'Phase 3' Third phase begins with A-line, where recruits learn to fire their rifle under more realistic combat conditions, such as unknown distances, at night, and wearing a gas mask. Preparation for chemical warfare is also taught in Phase 3. The next week sees recruits at Basic Warrior Training (BWT), where they learn the fundamentals of combat and will sleep in the field and eat field rations. Skills taught include camouflage, low crawling, land navigation, basic squad tactics, rappelling, and other foundations of military skills. BWT ends with the "gas chamber," where recruits must don and clear their gas mask while exposed to dangerous gases, in order to be confident in procedure in the event of chemical warfare. Although reluctant, Phelps was able to complete this exercise. 'The Crucible' The Crucible is the final test in recruit training, and represents the culmination of all of the skills and knowledge a Marine should possess. the Crucible is a rigorous 60-hour field training exercise demanding the effective use of everything a recruit has learned and trained up until that point at Camp Dundurell, and includes a total of 48 miles of marching. The test simulates typical non-combat wartime situations with strenuous testing, hardship, and the deprivation of food and sleep. Phelps received three ration and five of sleep through the entire 54-hour event. Some of the challenges dealt with during event are various obstacle courses, day and night assault courses, land navigation courses, individual rushes up steep hills, large-scale martial arts challenges, and nearly forty-eight miles of marching to and from each of these. Often, these challenges are made even more difficult by the additions of limitations or handicaps, such as the requirement to carry several ammunition drums, not touching portions of an obstacle painted red to indicate simulated booby traps, and evacuating team members with simulated wounds. Phelps found the crucible to be a challenge that he overcame, although not without challenge. On the final day of the Crucible, Phelps was awoken and begin his final march. Immediately following this, Phelps was offered the "Warrior's Breakfast," where he is permitted to eat as much as he like. This was one of the few times he allowed himself to indulge himself. 'Graduation' The final week at Camp Dundurell is referred to as "Marine Week" Family Day and Graduation. During this week, Phelps was instructed in some of the recruit behaviors that are no longer appropriate as Marines. Final photos are taken and a representative from the School of Infantry will conduct a brief. The last full day before graduation is called Family Day. The public day begins early with a "Motivational Run", when the new Marines run (by company, then by platoon) yelling Marine Corps Cadences, past their families; circling the base and ending at the parade deck. The newest Marines are dismissed to on-base liberty with their families from late morning until early evening. However, Phelps' foster parents did not arrive. Phelps never did hear from his foster parents after. During the last night, Phelps' platoon commander allow the recruits to host a gong show, where they perform skits regarding humorous moments during training, especially of their drill instructors. The next morning, the new Marines form for their graduation ceremony, march across the parade deck, and are dismissed from recruit training by their senior drill instructors. Marine Pathfinder Training 7th Pathfinder Unit Operation: TREBUCHET Elysium City-2524 ODST Training Cory Phelps left for Camp Drop on Mars in November 2525. Camp Drop is an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper training facility in Mars. A season at any ODST training facility is several months long year long. Nearly half a year of hellish training led by some of the toughest training officers in the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. At joining, Phelps had the rank of Lance Corporal. Phelps joined ranks among 160 candidates. The first activity at Camp Drop is one of the hardest, designed to remove the weakest links from the ODST candidates. This starts with a speech made to stress just how difficult the training is, and that anyone that does not feel up to the challenge or dedication of being an ODST should drop out now, and that anyone that trainers decided unfit to continue could be removed or that a trainee could leave at their own decision whenever they wanted to. The training began with a four mile journey to Lake Drag starting at the gates to the facility. There, they would swim a mile across to the other side. Then the candidates ran another mile to their barracks. Very few trainees were able to complete this run. The trainees were accompanied by instructors. By the end of the exercise, only seventy-two candidates were left. Phase 1 *Ranger Physical Fitness Test (RPFT) requiring the following minimums: **Push-ups: 50 (in 2 minutes, graded strictly for perfect form) **Sit-ups: 60 (in 2 minutes) **Chin-ups: 5 (performed from a dead hang with no lower body movement) *Five mile individual run over flat terrain in forty minutes or less *Combat Water Survival Assessment, conducted at Lake Drag. This test consists of three events that test the student's ability to calmly overcome any fear of water or slight fear of heights (regardless of students with fear of heights not being accepted into ODST training courses). Students must calmly walk across a log suspended forty feet over the lake, then transition to a rope crawl before plunging into the water. Each student must then jump into the pond and ditch their MA5B (which was standard at Camp Drag) and load-bearing equipment while submerged. Finally, each student climbs a knotted rope to the top of a fifty foot tower and traverses down to the water on a pulley attached to a suspended cable, subsequently plunging into the pond. All of these tasks must be performed calmly without any type of safety harness. If a student fails to negotiate an obstacle he is dropped from the course. *Combination Night/Day land navigation test - This has proven to be one of the more difficult events for students, as sending units fail to teach land navigation using a map and compass, favoring to teach on the more modern GPS systems. Students are given a predetermined number of locations and begin testing two and a half hours prior to dawn. Flashlights, with red lens filters, may only be used for map referencing; the use of flashlight to navigate across terrain will result in an immediate dropping from the course. *A 3-mile terrain run. *Demolitions training. *A 15-mile forced, tactical ruck march with full gear. This is the last test during Phase 1 and is a pass/fail event. If the ODST student fails to maintain the pace set by the Instructors, the student is dropped from the course. Phase 2 The emphasis of the second phase is on the instruction in and execution of Squad Combat Operations. The phase includes "fast paced instruction on troop leading procedures, principles of patrolling, demolitions, field craft, and basic battle drills focused towards squad ambush and reconnaissance missions". The Ranger student receives instruction on airborne/air assault operations, demolitions, environmental and "field craft" training, executes the infamous "Darby Queen" obstacle course, and learns the fundamentals of patrolling, warning and operations orders, and communications. The fundamentals of combat operations include battle drills (React to Contact, Break Contact, React to Ambush, Platoon Raid), which are focused on providing the principles and techniques that enable the squad-level element to successfully conduct reconnaissance and raid missions. As a result, the Ranger student gains tactical and technical proficiency, confidence in himself, and prepares to move to the next phase of the course, the Mountain Phase. Phase 3 In the third phase, "students receive instruction on military mountaineering tasks, mobility training, as well as techniques for employing a platoon for continuous combat patrol operations in a mountainous environment." At any time, a student may be selected to lead tired, hungry, physically expended students to accomplish yet another combat patrol mission." Due to a lack of students with palpable leadership qualities Phelps was given charge of a six-man squad in this phase. The Ranger student continues learning how to sustain himself and his subordinates in the mountains. The rugged terrain, severe weather, hunger, mental and physical fatigue, and the psychological stress the student encounters allow him to measure his capabilities and limitations and those of his fellow soldiers. In addition to combat operations, the student receives four days of military mountaineering training. The sequence of training has changed in past decades.The training sequence is as follows. In the first two days students learn knots, belays, anchor points, rope management, mobility evacuation, and the fundamentals of climbing and abseiling. Soldiers then go through seven days of parachute training. After this point, soldiers are taken via Albatross to an orbiting Frigate. There, they are dropped to Mt. Custer in a Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle after extensive schooling on its operation. The training ends in a two-day Upper mountaineering exercise at Custer Mountain, to apply the skills learned during Lower mountaineering. Each student must make all prescribed climbs at Mt. Custer to continue in the course. Combat missions are against a conventionally-equipped threat force in a Mid-Intensity Conflict. These missions are both day and night in a two part, four and five day, and include moving cross country over mountains, vehicle ambushes, raiding communications and mortar sites, river crossing, and scaling steeply-sloped mountainous terrain. The student reaches his objective in several ways: cross-country movement, parachuting into small drop zones, air assaults into small mountain-side landing zones, or a 10-mile march. The student's commitment and physio-mental stamina are tested to the maximum. Phase 4 After the Mt. Custer phase, in Phelps' course, the trainees were taken to a Halcyon-class cruiser at a dock. The UNSC Morning After Rain was a retired Halcyon cruiser still capable of non-combat operation that had been fitted with one-hundred SOEIV pods for training ODSTs. Naval personnel would put the Morning into orbit over Mars. The ODST practiced drops under various circumstances for three weeks, and use a total of six thousand SOEIV pods that were kept in space bulkheads on the ship. ODST would drop, regroup, and be brought back in a Albatross dropship and repeat. Students live in the Morning for these three weeks. Many of these drops are simulated combat drops with some form of set objective such as infiltrating a mortar pit and destroying it, dropping and breaching a large facility, and search and destroy. Graduation On May 15th, 2526, Phelps graduated ODST Training with thiry-seven other soldiers, becoming a full ODST and gaining the right to wear ODST Ballistic Armor, wear the flaming skull on his chest plate, and the ODST Service Ribbon on his Dress Uniform. Phelps was also promoted to his highest rank, Corporal, among completing training. Human-Covenant War Having graduated ODST Training in November of 2526, he was assigned to the UNSC Dragon's Tooth. The Dragon was being kept in reserve, but Preston Cole called for assistance in the Second Harvest Campaign. When asked for volunteers to fill the sixteen open slots in the ship's ODST payload, Phelps volunteered. He stayed with the Dragon until Reach. It was during the war that Phelps distinguished himself, becoming a notable ODST. Phelps was dropped into Harvest into a combat drop, and stayed in the city until the end of the war. He dropped during the assault on Afi Beachhead, and continued fighting until Harvest was proclaimed liberated. After this, he was brought back to the Dragon. He ended up in a Combat Drop in the Battle for Perth City, part of the First Battle of Arcadia. He also was tasked with bringing down the Sinoviet Space Elevator, along with Jason Glor. After that, he was requisitioned for an operation being run by ONI Section 0. The next normal drop Phelps was part of was New Constantinople, where he dropped into an occupied city. He was recovered, and survived. The next recorded drop was Paris IV. He fought for a good portion of the Reach Campaign after dropping into the Bahd Ice Shelf for battle. After being recovered after prolonged fighting due to a logistics error, he was recovered and put in a reserve force in Old Mombassa. Second Harvest Campaign After training, Phelps volunteered to be detached to the UNSC Dragon's Tooth. Not long after, however, Preston Cole needed assistance at Harvest. He called for the Dragon, among other ships. Afi Beachhead Upon arriving, the Dragon was ordered to drop its ODSTs on Afi Beachhead to weaken resistance for a Marine beach landing. Upon dropping, the ODSTs met heavy Brute resistance. The drop was successful, all 16 ODST meeting the beachhead. However, when the ODSTs hit the ground, they met a strong Brute resistance force occupying the beachhead. Once the ODSTs had cleared the Drop zone, they split up into two groups, having the five ODSTs using MA5Bs taking back, and having the soldiers using M7S Submachine Guns taking point. This system allowed the less burdened soldiers to move up quickly at a range where their weapons would be more effective with soldiers with more accurate weapons behind, providing support fire. This put Phelps in the point position. The soldiers were moving up the beach, eliminating the Brutes when a frigate dropped its payload of ODST behind, closing off the Brutes. Phelps pushed forward. He shot his M7S into the Brutes' torsos, taking them down with rapid fire as often as he could. However, he was knocked away by a Brute, and his M7S flew out of his hands. He drew his M6C/SOCOM and began shooting the Brute looming over him in the head until the Brute's helmet flew off, leaving its head exposed. He continued to empty the magazine, killing the Brute. He was aided up by another soldier, and continued moving up. Eventually, the ODSTs made it to the rendezvous with the second group of ODST. They set up camp and waited for the Marines to land. The two groups of ODST, totaling 26 ODST and 150 Marine were destined to move into Utgard. The group was utterly unequipped and unprepared for the strong resistance in the ruined old capital city. The troops began through the jungle, meeting no resistance. Utgard 'Harvest Botanical Garden' After the Afi Beach Landings, the soldiers planned a way to take the city of Utgard back from the occupying forces. The city was little more than rubble due to the glassing from the Rapid Conversion, but nonetheless the UNSC forces wanted to secure it as a place to ferry in troops from orbit. As Utgard was glassed, and mostly destroyed, spy drones indicated little resistance in the city. The 176 soldiers, however, would not be enough to do more than establish a foothold in the city. The Harvest Botanical Gardens, about 150 kilometers out of the city, would serve as such a point. The building was little more than a square with a white curvilinear greenhouse with a central elliptical dome and two wings on the eastern edge. The roof would serve as a landing zone for UNSC reinforcements. The twenty six ODST consisted of eight wielding MA5Bs with suppressors. There were seventeen of them carrying M7S Submachine guns as a primary weapon. One ODST was carrying an M90 Close Assault Weapon System and a M7S Submachine gun. All the ODST were wearing Mark II Battle Armor/Beta-Improved test variants. All were utilizing their VISR mode. Phelps was carrying green smoke grenades in his rucksack to signal for a Pelican to land additional Marines on the roof. The ODSTs began to walk under the cover of night to the garden, leaving the unprepared Marines at the camp. An ODST used his ranged optical sensors to scan the building, looking for enemy resistance. Sure enough, it was crawling with enemies. The building was full of Sangheili scientists studying the plants and several warriors acting as guards. The ODST decided to breach the building from three positions: The main doors, the typical entry point; a side door, typically used as an emergency exit; A rear set of doors used by staff after hours to leave the premises. The soldiers would use M27 Frame Charges to blow the doors open. Phelps was part of the team breaching in the side. Phelps was given a shotgun and put at point. The other seven soldiers stacked up to enter on the door's right side. Phelps strapped the charge on and slammed against the left side. When the explosive blew, he swung in front of the doorway and fired the M90 CAWS three times, each time connecting with a Sangheili. The Sangheili had their shield systems off, so Phelps' assault killed one Elite instantly and another dropped. A third only took a few of the pellets, and continued to shoot back. Phelps ran for cover behind a tree, allowing the rest of the stacked up soldiers to move in. The soldier to whom the M90 belonged ran up to a tree next to Phelps. Phelps tossed him the shotgun and drew his own M7S. He opened fire on the Sangheili that was not quite dead, killing it. He then switched on his VISR. He noted nine surviving Sangheili in the room. One popped its head around to fire, and Phelps returned with a volley of submachine gun ammo. The Elite took cover again. Phelps threw a fragmentation grenade, finishing the job. Another began to advance. Phelps moved out of cover to fire at it, but it continued, firing its Plasma Rifle up until it reached him. The ODST next to Phelps then shot the Elite with his M90 CAWS, saving Phelps' life. At this point, most of the other Sangheili had been killed, and the ODST moved into the next room. The soldier with the M90 shot open the door, revealing a hallway. Down the hallway, the ODST from the team that breached the back door were moving up. The teams met up and moved together into the front lobby to flank the forces holding the first team up. When the arrived, they found the team slaughtered, and the Elites examining the body. Phelps opened fire with his M7S, killing two unprepared Sangheili. The remaining four were killed by other ODST. The team moved back down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, leading to the second tier of the Botanical Garden. The ODST at point, wielding an MA5B, threw in a flashbang before letting loose suppressing fire. Phelps counted five Grunts and three Elites. The ODST killed the first two Elites. Another ODST moved to his side also with an MA5B, and tore apart the Grunts. The next few ODSTs moved in, killing the remaining Elite. They continued to move through this floor, eliminating hostile forces. By the time the soldiers reached the top floor, their numbers were down to twelve soldiers. An ODST carrying an M7S breached the door by kicking it down, and sprayed his bullets across the room, killing several Grunts. Two Elite Majors still stood, unscathed, as well as three scientist Sangheili. Phelps was next to move in. Moving into the right corner, he opened fire on the scientists before they could draw their weapons. The next ODST threw a grenade to the feet of the Sangheili, while his partner opened fire upon the Elites, distracting them until the grenade blew. The ODST searched the top floor for a staircase leading up until they found one. The ODSTs began to move up, when Phelps noticed the shotgun wielding one had died in the assault on the second floor. After shaking the thought out of his mind, Phelps took green smoke out of his rucksack and opened one, releasing a green colored gas, showing a Pelican crew to land Marines. Although mentally costly, this was Phelps first victory. 'Continued Warfare' With the goal of taking Utgard back from the enemy, the Marines and ODSTs continued pushing. By this point, the ODST had acquired a sizable force of Marine reinforcement. The ODST had around 300 Marines supporting their operation. The ODSTs planned to take Utgard by means of siege. They planned to move from their camp through a sewer network eventually leading into the city's subway system. Of course, the problem was fighting through the city's underground. 'Utgard Mall' Galinn Alpha Base Arcadia Perth City Sinoviet Tower ONI Assignment Assassination of Julio van Driek Operation: PURITY Section 3 Laboratory Breach New Constantinople Carthage 'Drop' 'Push' 'Uptown' ='Civic Center' = ='Apartments' = ='Residential' = 'Retreat' 'River' Second Attack 'Dock Landing' 'Downtown' ='Walther Building' = ='University of Downtown Carthage' = ='Anders Building' = 'Retreat' Paris IV New Paris 'Drop' 'Civic Center' 'Downtown' 'Homeless Camp' 'Valley 23' Orlais 'Hill 1016S' 'Plain of Charles' 'City Gates' 'Avignon Base' ='Plaza' = ='Barracks' = ='Data Center' = 'Plaza and Recovery' Reach Bahd Ice Shelf Szurdok Ridge New Alexandria Operation: WHITE GLOVE Earth Mombassa Voi Post-War Mental Report Overview Cory Phelps was a very quiet soldier. He rarely spoke, and even less often would take direct action against someone outside of a combat scenario. This behavior extended to the point that it could be described as stoic. Physiologists link this to a personality disorder that Phelps was diagnosed with, Schizoid personality disorder. He was often classified as emotionally cold, occasionally displaying sadistic behavior. This again is linked to SPD and ODST training. He showed a limited capacity to show positive or negative emotions to others. Phelps took little space, often using his pod as a living quarters during the day. He also consistently preferred solitary activities. Phelps never desired to have close friends. Over the course of his entire military service, he never did have any close friends, truly. Phelps was rather indifferent to either praise or criticism, which made the training officers' job of improving his abilities difficult at best. Emotionally, Phelps was a very different person, as are most people with SPD. Phelps was often withdrawn, paying little attention to people because he felt no need to. Phelps never had true love interests. He had one girlfriend in his teenage years. Phelps was also very self-sufficient. He did not need, nor want help. As with most self-sufficient people, he had a slight feeling of superiority. Loneliness was an inescapable part of Phelps' life. Although he rarely had desires to be with others, he often felt sad due to the absence of others. Cory Phelps also had minor Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. His case was purely obsessional OCD, meaning he preformed almost covert mental "rituals" to avoid certain thoughts intruding on thought process. He earned a seventeen on a Yale - Brown Obsessive Compulsive Scale (Y-BOCS), meaning he had moderate OCD symptoms. That also put him at 1.7 in the one through four scale. His OCD rarely inhibited his battlefield performance, although occasionally his obsessive thoughts would surface during combat. Phelps spent a good amount of time alone. His pastimes included art, writing, shooting, weightlifting, and reading. Phelps was a natural paper and pencil artist. He was a very good figure artist. His writing skill was modest. Writing was one of his favorite pastimes because he could absorb himself in his own thoughts and control whatever he was writing about. Phelps probably spent the second most amount of his time at shooting ranges. He would tone his long range shooting at typical ranges. When he was at a shooting house, he would have another ODST arrange scenarios for another ODST and himself to tackle. Relationships Individual Relationships Quotes Psyche Evaluation Religion Service Records Equipment/Weapons Cory Phelps carried somewhat lightweight kits, rarely wanting to take more than he needed. He did his best to carry as much ammo as he could, meaning he only carried two light weapons. He preferred suppressed weapons over non-suppressed. ODST Ballistic Armor Phelps used a somewhat simple armor setup. In his early career years he had a white stripe on his helmet. However, he lost that helmet to a Brute, and received an unadorned one later. Attachments Phelps did keep his rucksack, usually keeping it filled with light rations with some backup ammo. He used standard shoulder pauldrons. He used ODSTBA/AG, or, more formally, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Body Armor/Atmospheric Gloves, meaning that his fingers were usually visible. On his unadorned chest plate, he had two M6C/SOCOM magazines mounted. At his waist, he carried 6 . On his right thigh, he had two small rigid ammo boxes mounted. On his left leg, he had two more rigid ammo boxes that were held on using straps. M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Phelps used an M7S CSG, or, more formally, UNSC Model 7 Suppressed Caseless Submachine Gun, which fires 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket ammunition. His featured a and flashlight in one piece that was attached to the end of the barrel. Phelps had a Smart - link scope mounted. His was also mounted with a red dot reflex sight, which he used fairly often instead of the Smart - link. He also usually used flipped the foregrip down. He used 48 - round magazines for ease of carry, without much restriction of capacity. M6C/SOCOM Phelps used an M6C/SOCOM, or, more formally, Model 6C/Special Operations Command, which fires the accurate 12.7 x 40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration round, as a sidearm. Phelps could use it to almost rifle - like performance, or, when in Close Quarters Combat, empty the twelve round magazine very quickly. He usually aimed for the head, almost as a reflex. Phelps' M6C/SOCOM featured the muzzle break and suppressor. He also used a laser aiming module, mounted underneath his weapon. He had a Smart - link scope on his M6C as well. Career Service Vitae |} Decorations Promotions Gallery File:Cory Phelps.png File:Phelps Crouch.jpg File:Phelps Firing.jpg File:Phelps Medical.jpg File:Phelps Rocket CE Stare.jpg File:Phelps Rocket.jpg File:Phelps Stare.jpg File:Phelps Upshot.jpg Trivia *Phelps' blood type is O+. *Phelps' ability to shoot his M6C/SOCOM with rifle like accuracy is a reference to how the M6C/SOCOM in Halo 3 ODST was designed to feel like Halo CE's M6D, and that the M6D was known for being incredibly accurate in the right hands. *Phelps' birthday is a reference to Bungie's favorite number and the author's lucky number, 7. *Phelps' Service Number is similar to Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu's. Author Related *This is the author's first ODST. *Although this article may seem like it is its own project, it is actually part of the UNSC Dragon's Tooth project. *Credit goes to Reaper for allowing me to use his very professional Service Vitae box.